1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission device and an address setting auxiliary program product. In particular, the present invention relates to a data transmission device for transmitting data to a plurality of addresses, and a recording medium for recording an address setting auxiliary program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an address is input on various occasions to transmit transmission data, and the work of setting the address is a burden on a user in every case. Also, a setting error due to an erroneous input of an address often occurs. To cope with this problem, a data transmission device for reducing the burden on the user for the setting work by acquiring setting items required for data transmission by reference to a transmission history has been proposed by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-232639.
Also, a facsimile device for acquiring information on items set by a user with reference to a transmission history has been proposed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-77997 in which the information on the other party corresponding to his/her telephone number is acquired from the transmission history and displayed when the telephone number is manually input thereby to prevent an input error of the telephone number of the other party.
In these conventional data transmission devices, however, a setting error can be prevented in the case where a single address is set, by reducing the various setting jobs other than for setting the particular address or displaying the information corresponding to the set address. It is still necessary, however, for the user to set the address. In the case where a plurality of addresses are set at the time of data transmission, therefore, each address is required to be set by the user, thereby posing the problem that an operation error such as a setting error, a setting failure or an extraneous setting is liable to occur.
Also, in the conventional data transmission device, the operation of setting a plurality of addresses imposes a heavy work load on the user. As a solution to the problem in which a plurality of addresses are required to be set by the user each time of data transmission, a method is widely known in which a plurality of addresses are set with a one-touch key in advance and the addresses are set at one touch at the actual time of transmission. This method, however, is accompanied by a new work load to set a plurality of addresses with one-touch key in advance on the one hand, and requires the key selection by determining a key and a corresponding address on the other hand. Especially in the case where a single one-touch key corresponds to a plurality of addresses, it is not easy to identify the address corresponding to a given key, thereby often causing a selection error.